


they called it puppy "love"

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7k of absolute filth, 7k of shiro fucking the life out of lance, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puppy Shiro, Somnophilia, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), and lance is very fucked out, bottomlanceweek2020, distention, he also fucks him in his wolf form at one point, lance doesnt have a dynamic cause hes not a wolf, lance literally passes out from being fucked yall, possessive shiro, shiros a very good boy, so much cum, this is one of the filthiest things ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: He should have walked away. He absolutely should have walked away and left Shiro to it.“L-Lance… what’s happening to me?” he asked, hips bucking as he fucked his cock up into his fist and Lance flicked his eyes to his face from where it was trained on the movement of his hand over his cock.“Um-” Lance said, swallowing, and refocusing. “It’s part of the transformation. It’s your body getting used to your new form, and wolf mating cycles. During the first week it can throw you into either a heat or a rut, depending on the wolf.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 388





	they called it puppy "love"

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of lances birthday and bottom lance week, i present to you pure filth

In Lance’s defence, it had been many centuries since he’d dealt with wolves. They were unavoidable, and in a position like Lance’s, it paid well to be overly informed about all the different aspects of their world. 

But in all fairness to Lance, it had slipped his mind. He’d been busy with orders and he had a packed day tomorrow with barely a breather between people coming to pick up their orders, which meant that Lance was busy today making sure everything was ready for collection. 

He’d left Shiro to his own devices for the past few hours, knowing that at some point the forced transformation would hit and it would be incredibly painful for him, so he’d do his best to go to him when that happened, but for now… he was busy. 

So upon opening Shiro’s bedroom door, finding him naked and panting on his bed, still mostly human with a few of his wolf features still present between the transformations. Namely his ears, his tail, and the massive knot at the end of his cock that Shiro was desperately pumping in his fist, precum steadily leaking down his hand and it seemed Shiro was barely aware that Lance had even entered the room. 

“Lance…” he moaned, voice a raspy whine, nose twitching as he looked to where Lance stood in the doorway, the desperation in his voice going straight to Lance’s cock. 

He should have walked away. He absolutely should have walked away and left Shiro to it. 

“L-Lance… what’s happening to me?” he asked, hips bucking as he fucked his cock up into his fist and Lance flicked his eyes to his face from where it was trained on the movement of his hand over his cock. 

“Um-” Lance said, swallowing, and refocusing. “It’s part of the transformation. It’s your body getting used to your new form, and wolf mating cycles. During the first week it can throw you into either a heat or a rut, depending on the wolf.”

“W-what?” Shiro asked, brows pinching as a soft whine escaped him, a glob of pre running down the side of his shaft. 

Lance wet his lip and nodded. “Yeah. A rut, for you. You’ll feel the need to um, to mate. To mate with someone, to knot and breed them.”

Shiro groaned at his words, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Yes, yes, yes…” he moaned, nodding. “Yes, wanna- wanna knot someone- wanna- wanna knot you, wanna breed you-” he gasped and Lance swallowed, a tiny pitiful whimper escaping him. 

“Shiro-” Lance said, trying to ignore the way his voice sounded. The _want_ in it. “Shiro, you’re not in your right mind, you don’t really… You don’t want that with me.”

“I do- I do, oh god, I do, Lance, want you under me, wanna fuck you, wanna fuck you- wanna- want you, oh god, _Lance_ ,” Shiro groaned, babbling mindlessly about how he wanted Lance spread out under him on the bed. “Wanna give you my cock, Lance, wanna give you my knot, please, please, I need to cum, oh god, I need to cum- I can’t, I can’t do it, I can’t-”

“Alright!” Lance said quickly, cheeks burning and cock already hard in his pants. 

He should have left. He should have left because Shiro wasn’t in his right mind. But he knew that ruts and heats left to play out by themselves could be incredibly painful for the wolf. And Lance may not have been a wolf… but his cock certainly didn’t seem to mind, throbbing in his pants, eyes trained back on Shiro’s cock, where pre was still rolling down his shaft in thick globs and looking back on it, there was no way that Lance was going to be able to walk out of that door. 

So maybe Lance hadn’t been with someone in a while. He’d been rather promiscuous back in his day, he’d slept around a lot, and he’d taken a great number of cocks in varying sizes, but he’d never taken a wolf before. He’d never taken a knot before. How was that? In eight hundred years and the absolute _slut_ that he’d used to be, he had never been knotted?

God, there was no way Lance was walking out that door. He watched Shiro on the bed, mindlessly humping into his hand and moaning, eyes rolled back into his head and back arched, moaning soft little pleas to Lance. 

“You have to let me stretch, okay? You’ll hurt me otherwise,” Lance said and Shiro was quick to nod, not letting up the pace on his cock, Lance letting out a shaky breath, unable to get out of his clothes quick enough, before opening the bedside drawer and getting out the bottle of lube that was inside, getting on the bed with Shiro. 

Shiro mindlessly reached out for him, pulling him closer and nuzzling against his abdomen, moaning his name in a soft mantra. 

“Shh, puppy, it’s okay,” Lance soothed, slicking his fingers and sinking one into himself, burying his other hand in Shiro’s hair, stroking his ears soothingly until Shiro was making little huffing noises as he leaned into his touch. “I’ve got you, you’re gonna have somewhere to put that pretty cock soon, okay? It’ll all be better in a minute.”

Shiro whined, sounding pained as he nuzzled against him, Lance making quick work of stretching himself, making sure that he was thorough, as he knew he’d have to take his knot too, which would only get bigger once it was inside him. He shivered at the thought, hooking his fingers into his prostate, teasing himself and moaning, tugging a little on Shiro’s hair and making him whimper. 

Finally- _finally_ he was about as ready as he could handle, wanted Shiro’s cock in him and wanted it _now_ , pulling his fingers out of himself and swinging a leg over Shiro’s lap, knowing that it wasn’t going to be Shiro’s favourite position, but he wanted to at least be able to have some control while they started out. 

“Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance…” Shiro whined, hips already bucking erratically up, desperate to fill him, and Lance soothed him, wrapping a hand around his cock, hot and throbbing with need, guiding it to his slick hole and slowly sinking down onto it, mouth falling open as he moaned. 

“Oh fuck…” Lance groaned, unable to open his eyes until he’d taken it all in, and Shiro’s cock was nestled snugly inside of him. 

He looked at Shiro, whose head was thrown back against the headboard, mouth hanging open in pleasure as he panted, clearly too blissed out to do anything, even fuck up into him. 

“Let me, okay?” Lance asked, reaching out to gently stroke behind Shiro’s ear and he whimpered, nodding. 

Slowly, he lifted up and off of him, Shiro’s cock catching on his rim as he did so, slipping out of him and Shiro yelped, hips bucking hard, chasing the tight heat, and only settling down once Lance had guided him back inside and sunk back down. 

“That’s it, there’s a good boy,” Lance praised as he began to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock, and Shiro gave a blissed out moan at the praise, canting his hips up, desperately clinging to Lance’s thighs. “Good boy, good boy, let me, puppy, let me,” Lance soothed, one hand still buried in his hair, and other coming to rest on his shoulder. 

Shiro whined, but did as he was told, managing to keep his hips mostly still as Lance worked himself over his cock and Lance was grateful, Shiro wasn’t small by any means and he hadn’t done this in a very long time. Despite stretching thoroughly, he still appreciated being given the chance to work up to it at his own pace, and in no time he was bouncing quickly on Shiro’s cock, taking it like he was made for it. 

“L-Lance-” Shiro whimpered, hips stuttering and Lance soothed him, gently petting his ears and slowing his pace a little. 

“Come on then, show me how you fuck me, baby, show me how you use that pretty cock of yours, there’s a good boy,” he said and Shiro gasped, hips instinctively bucking up at that, only this time he didn’t stop, fucking his cock up into him over and over and over, Lance having to lean forward to rest his forearm against the headboard as little moans were punched out of him. 

Shiro immediately leant up, peppering his chest with kisses, latching onto one of his nipples and suckling at it as he gripped Lance’s thighs tightly and snapped his hips, driving his cock into him. 

“Oh shit-” Lance gasped brokenly as Shiro snapped them hard, cock fucking right into his prostate with each thrust. “Oh shit, oh shit, Shiro, good boy, there’s my good boy,” he said, head rolling forwards as his eyes closed and his forehead creased, forehead resting against the headboard and next to Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro whined, groaning at the praise, cock jumping inside of him, and he gripped him tighter, nails digging into the flesh of his thighs.

“Show me how bad you want it, baby, show me how bad you wanna breed me. That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want a bitch to breed? To knot and fuck nice and full of your cum? You wanna breed me baby? Fill me up with your pups?”

Shiro growled at that, immediately latching onto it, tensing as his cock slipped out of him and Lance whimpered at the loss, before Shiro immediately flipped them over, manoeuvering Lance with such an ease, pressing his face into the mattress and pulling his ass up into the air, before fucking his cock right back in, leaning over him to hold him down and resuming the quick pace. 

Lance groaned brokenly at the new position; there was no way he’d be able to move or escape even if he wanted to like this, not with the way Shiro was holding him down, pressing him into the mattress with his entire weight and yet still somehow able to keep up such a hard and rough pace, head of his cock dragging over his prostate on nearly every thrust and Lance could feel his own cock leaking as it bobbed beneath him, thin streams of pre staining the sheets. 

There was no way he was going to last like this, it had been too many years of just jerking off every now and again, god, he hadn’t even used a dildo in decades, hadn’t taken a cock in longer than that and with the way Shiro was fucking him it was a wonder he’d even lasted this long. 

He was desperately trying to hold out, though, because he knew that Shiro wouldn’t stop. Shiro would fuck him through as many orgasms as it took until he was finished and Lance was knotted and he could fuck his cum into him.

“Are you my _bitch_ , Lance?” Shiro asked in a low growl, lips pressed against his ear. “Is that what you’re saying? You’re my little bitch to fuck full of my pups?”

Lance was an eight hundred year old witch, he’d seen more things than Shiro could ever dream of, done more things than he could ever comprehend, and he was one of the most powerful people in not just the country, but the _world_. 

Lance wasn’t anyone’s bitch. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he found himself mindlessly babbling anyway, gasping for breath as Shiro moved to rest his arm on the bed, forearm pressing into Lance’s throat. 

Shiro growled possessively, fucking into him harder and Lance whimpered pitifully, unable to hold on any longer and crying out as he came, painting the sheets with cum, and clenching hard around Shiro’s cock as he fucked it into him, and he could feel his knot swelling at the base. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro groaned brokenly, panting against his ear and snapping his hips hard a few times, before finally managing to push his knot inside of him, grinding against his ass as it swelled inside of him and he came, filling Lance up with cum, and Lance whimpered at the feeling, unable to do anything other than lie there and take it. 

Shiro huffed out a long breath, still lightly grinding against him, his knot large and shifting inside of him, drawing pitiful little whimpers from Lance, before Shiro finally rolled off of him and onto his side, pulling Lance against him, knot still firmly seated inside of him. 

“That feel better, puppy?” Lance murmured, feeling thoroughly exhausted and melting against him as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, holding Lance close to his front. 

“Yeah,” Shiro murmured, sounding just as tired as Lance was and pressing his lips to Lance’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Lance hummed in response, letting his eyes fall closed. It took quite a while for Shiro’s knot to go down and for his cock to soften and slip out of him, but Lance was well on his way to falling asleep by the time that happened, moaning softly as it slipped out, thighs already slicking with cum as it dripped out of him.

Thankfully, Shiro seemed to be sated for the time being, and they both slipped into an easy and exhausted sleep, bodies slicked with sweat and cum sticking to each other as they cuddled, Shiro with an arm possessively around Lance’s waist in case he tried to escape while he was sleeping. As if. Lance hadn’t ever been fucked that good before, and after having gone so long without, he felt like he had been fucked out of his mind. Lance was never leaving this bed. 

Lance awoke a little while later to little huffed growls in his ear as the slick drag of Shiro’s thick cock inside him. Lance whimpered. He couldn’t tell how long Shiro had been fucking him in his sleep for, but he wasn’t being too rough about it right now, at least. Just giving him hard and long and deep thrusts, groaning with each one. Lance gasped and pressed back against him, Shiro huffing a growl as he realised he was awake. 

“How long?” Lance asked, voice thick with sleep as Shiro thrust deeply into him. 

“A while,” he said, voice sounding strained. “Didn’t wanna hurt you or wake you.”

“Couldn’t have waited?” Lance asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“No,” Shiro whined, hips stuttering as Lance clenched around him. “No, needed you- needed- my cock- I needed-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Lance soothed, clenching around him again. “You just needed somewhere to put that pretty cock, I know, I know. It’s okay, I’m right here for you to use, puppy. Use me however you want.”

Shiro whined desperately, gripping Lance’s hip tightly as he pulled him flush against him, picking up the pace as he rocked his cock into him.

“Feel so- so- feel so-” Shiro panted, face buried against Lance’s shoulder. 

“So what?” Lance asked through a moan. 

“So _tight_ ,” Shiro moaned, snapping his hips. “So tight, and so hot, and so wet, and so- _mine_.”

Lance moaned, eyes fluttering back closed as Shiro’s thrusts got faster and more desperate. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he moaned. “All yours baby, ‘m all yours.”

“Need-” he whined. “Need you, need to _breed you_.”

“Already bred me,” Lance reminded him, and Shiro huffed in frustration. 

“Not enough! Need to again! Need you to take my knot,” he groaned, and Lance could feel it swelling at the base of his cock already. 

“I want it, puppy, I want it,” Lance moaned, nodding. He’d take it as many times as Shiro could give. 

That was all the prompting Shiro needed, snapping his hips hard as he fucked him, trying to force Lance’s hole to give way to his knot, take it all inside, and his huffs and groans became more and more desperate as he couldn’t quite force it in. 

“Come on, that’s it, baby,” Lance encouraged, letting Shiro pull him however he wanted. “Give me your knot, puppy, fuck it into me, come on.”

Shiro groaned loudly as it finally popped in, swelling further inside Lance now that it was snugly inside and Lance whimpered at the stretch. It was so _much_. 

“Gonna give me another load?” Lance moaned, hole fluttering around his knot. “Gonna give me your pups?”

Shiro growled and humped his hips, knot refusing to move from where it was inside of him, and Shiro huffing in frustration, humping his hips harder. It only took him a few moments after that, and with a loud groan muffled by Lance’s shoulder, he released a sea of cum into him to join the first, Shiro’s hand sliding around to rest on Lance’s stomach, as if protecting the new pups inside, and Lance groaned. If only he could carry pups, he’d carry them all for him, let Shiro knock him up whenever he wanted. 

His knot took longer to go down this time, and Shiro kept up a slow gentle rub over Lance’s abdomen, which was in equal parts as soothing as it was turning him on. 

“You feel so full,” Shiro murmured and a soft whine caught in Lance’s throat. 

“Full of you, baby,” Lance murmured back. 

“My pups,” Shiro said, pulling Lance a little closer to him. “Gonna look so good when you’re all round and stuffed full.”

“Shit,” Lance breathed, blowing out a breath. 

“Gonna give you so much more,” Shiro said, pressing a sleepy kiss to his shoulder. “Gonna make you so round and big and full of my seed.”

Lance let out another shaky breath, swallowing thickly and suddenly becoming very aware that he hadn’t cum during that session. He slid his hand over Shiro’s and guided it from his stomach to his hard cock, and Shiro wrapped his hand firmly around it. 

“You like that?” he asked, lips by Lance’s ear. “Like the thought of being stuffed full?”

Lance whimpered and nodded, squirming a little as Shiro started to jerk him off. 

“You’re so perfect,” Shiro murmured. “So perfect, such a perfect place for my cock and my pups, such a perfect hole. Mine, my hole, all mine.”

Lance hissed as pre seeped from his cock, cock twitching in Shiro’s hand. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Shiro groaned. “Knot hasn’t even gone down yet, but I already feel so horny again,” he whined. “Wanna fuck you so hard, god, wanna fuck you so fucking hard you can’t _move_. Don’t wanna ever move from this bed, just wanna keep fucking you here like this.”

Lance came with a cry, spilling over Shiro’s hand, and Shiro worked him through it until he was squirming from the overstimulation. 

“You’re such a good little bitch for me, Lance,” he murmured almost tenderly. 

Despite Shiro saying he was horny again, they didn’t end up having another round for a good few hours, dozing in and out of sleep, and cuddling up to one another as they waited for the next wave. The next wave was a big one.

Lance knew it was coming from the way he could feel Shiro’s cock fattening up against his ass, as he began to instinctively rut against him, becoming more and more breathless with each movement of his hips. Lance let him have at it for a little while, before eventually reaching behind to take ahold of Shiro’s cock and guide it to his hole, not able to wait anymore. Shiro growled as he sank inside, immediately flipping them over so that he was on top of Lance, holding him in place as he sank all the way in with a loud squelch. 

He wasted no time this round, immediately slamming into him at a bruising pace, giving Lance no time to prepare or get used to it, just driving home again and again and again. There was no end, there was no breather, just brutal pistoning of Shiro’s hips, cock brusingly hard and deep inside of him again and again and again. It didn’t take Lance long to cum the first time, cock sandwiched between his abdomen and the bedsheets, spilling weakly over them as his hole fluttered around Shiro’s cock, though the added stimulation only gave him more resolve, making him fuck impossibly harder into him. 

It went on and it went on and it went on. For all the brutal fucking, Shiro’s knot refused to swell, and it seemed as though Shiro wasn’t going to give up until it did. Lance knew that Shiro could cum without it, but he just knew that he wasn’t going to. Each thrust and grunt was more and more desperate than the last as he tried to find his release to no avail, fucking Lance through orgasm after pathetic orgasm. 

Lance was a shaking mess on the bed beneath him, bruised and overstimulated, mind foggy and dazed as he slipped in and out of consciousness, but Shiro still didn’t give in. Lance couldn’t hold on, no matter how he tried, giving in to the blankness that was creeping into his mind, and passing right out. 

When he came to, he was cuddled against Shiro’s chest once more, arm possessively around his waist, and thick knot nestled inside of him. Lance didn’t know how long Shiro had kept going for after Lance had passed out, but at least he’d managed to find some release and fill him up once more. Lance rubbed his thighs together, blowing out a soft shaky breath at the thought that Shiro had kept using him after he’d passed out, just using him as nothing more than a cocksleeve. Fuck. 

“You okay?” Shiro murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. 

“Yeah,” Lance murmured back, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

“How long does this usually last?” Shiro asked. 

“A few days, normally,” Lance said, glancing to the window. It was dark outside now, which meant that they’d fucked and slept day one of Shiro’s rut away. 

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed softly. 

“Is it that bad?” Lance asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Dunno if I’ll survive,” Shiro said, huffing a small laugh. 

“You’d better,” Lance laughed back, clenching teasingly around Shiro’s slowly deflating knot, drawing a soft whine from him. 

Neither of them spoke again for a few minutes, until Shiro’s cock finally slipped free and Lance felt his hole flutter, cum seeping out of him. 

“So messy,” Shiro said in distaste, fingering at Lance’s hole. “I don’t want you to spill a drop.”

Lance moaned softly. “Run into my room and grab the box out my closet, there should be some plugs in there.”

Shiro wasted no time doing as Lance asked, returning a moment later with a rather large butt plug and slipping it easily into Lance’s hole, keeping all of his cum snug inside of him. 

“You had a flat tummy when we started this,” Shiro murmured as he got back into bed, throwing an arm across Lance’s waist. 

“What?” Lance asked. Yes, he took good care of himself. What of it?

“Don’t anymore,” he murmured, stroking the slight bulge in Lance’s stomach and Lance gasped softly. “S that my cum?”

“Uh huh,” Lance replied, watching Shiro’s hand over his stomach. It was true. He didn’t know the ins and outs of werewolf breeding, but he knew that he’d felt Shiro cum _so much_ , inside of him, and it had been three times today - and the last time had probably been two loads worth due to how long it had taken him. 

“S hot,” Shiro mumbled sleepily. “Want you full.”

Lance groaned softly, letting his eyes fall closed as Shiro curled around him. “Wanna be full,” he mumbled back. 

***

Lance woke first in the morning and managed to disentangle himself from Shiro, going into the kitchen. He poured them both a tall glass of water and got them some breakfast; they’d both need their strength. Shiro was coming to when Lance came back, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking through Shiro’s hair. 

“Hey there,” he said softly as Shiro opened his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Shiro grunted. “Exhausted.”

“I got you some breakfast,” he said, and Shiro perked up a little, sitting up. 

They ate slowly, savouring it, and then laid there together for a little while longer, Lance lazily jerking Shiro off when his dick started to take interest again. 

“I need you,” Shiro whined after a little while, bucking up into Lance’s hand. “Don’t wanna move, but I need you.”

Lance hummed and slipped the plug out of him, getting into Shiro’s lap and sinking down over his cock. They groaned in unison as Lance started to ride him, slowly at first due to the ache in all his muscles, but the pleasure soon took over and he was bouncing on Shiro’s dick hard and fast. His thighs were sticky and slick with cum from where it was dribbling out of him, but neither of them cared too much; Shiro had a lot more to give. 

Lance came quickly, cock spurting cum out over Shiro’s chest, and Shiro groaned, gripping Lance’s hips and bucking his own up into him. It didn’t take Shiro very long to cum either, not knotting him this time, just releasing more cum into him, and plugging him back up after, rolling Lance onto his side and rutting his cock between Lance’s slick thighs to get himself going again. 

The morning was lazier than yesterday had been, the two just enjoying each other’s bodies and slowly fucking, Shiro slowly emptying loads into Lance, and while there wasn’t too long between rounds, there hadn’t been anything particularly rough yet, and he hadn’t knotted him. Lance got up a little while after lunch to get them some more food and water, stopping in his tracks as he heard a commotion in the bedroom. 

He walked back to the room, blinking at the large wolf in Shiro’s place on the bed. Right. In their haze of fucking Lance had forgotten the whole reason this was happening; Shiro was a newly turned wolf, which meant that there were going to be some forced transformations early on while his body accustomed. 

They blinked at one another for a few moments, and Lance walked back over to the bed. Wolf Shiro was giant. Bigger than any dog or normal wolf could hope to be. He was a _werewolf_ , which was like a wolf to the power of ten. Lance’s eyes fell to Shiro’s cock, angry and red and dripping between his legs. It was huge. Easily twice as big as human Shiro’s cock, and the knot at the base of it was twice as wide, too. Lance didn’t know how that was going to fit into him. 

“Shiro-” Lance started, brows creasing in concern, but Shiro snarled, cutting him off. 

Shiro needed it. Shiro needed it and there was going to be nothing that Lance could do to stop him if he decided he wanted him. And he did. Lance could see it in his eyes. He wasn’t escaping this room without being fucked stupid by this monster cock, wasn’t leaving until that knot was buried deep inside him. He whimpered at the thought of just how big and full he was going to be after taking his cum. He already knew he’d have a lot to give. His balls were absolutely massive, heavy and swinging between his legs as he moved. 

Lance swallowed thickly, taking the plug out and positioning himself on the bed with his ass in the air. 

“Come on, boy,” he breathed, voice shaking a little from fear, anticipation and arousal. “You wanna put that big cock in this hole, don’t you? Come and have me, baby, I’m all yours. Come and breed me, puppy.”

Shiro snarled again, and then there were giant paws at his skin as he mounted him, fluffy stomach pressed against Lance’s back, and then Lance could feel the slide of his wet thick cock as he tried to slide into Lance’s hole. It wasn’t going to be so easy. For all the fucking they’d already done, wolf Shiro’s cock was just so _thick_ he didn’t know if Shiro was going to be able to get it in without help. 

Shiro didn’t seem to want any help though, as he snarled warningly every time Lance so much as moved, insisted on rutting his cock against him desperately himself, trying to get in. Lance was desperate for it. He hated how desperate for it he was, but he didn’t know how much longer he could wait to feel the thick wolf cock inside of him. It had been rubbing over his hole for too long now, catching on his rim but never quite sinking in. 

Shiro yelped as finally he got it, cock sliding into Lance in one swift thrust. Lance felt like he was being split open. It was so big. It was so fucking big. Shiro wasted no time setting a quick pace, claws piercing Lance’s skin in an attempt to hold him in place as he fucked his cock into him, hard and fast and deep. Lance didn’t know how his body was ever going to recover from this - how he was ever going to recover from this - he wanted _more_.

He could feel Shiro’s heavy balls slapping against his ass with each thrust, snout buried against his neck and huffing out breaths and growls, and Lance was hyper aware of each touch, each movement, each slick drag of Shiro’s cock inside of him, little shocks of oversensitivity being sent through him with every press against his prostate, and a loud yelp with each hard thrust. There were tears in his eyes as Shiro abused his hole, and Lance was sure that after this he was going to need to get a bigger plug just to hold everything in. He swore he could feel Shiro’s cock in his stomach for how long it was, but he couldn’t be sure. If he were to look in the mirror now, perhaps he could see the protrusion of the head of his cock through the skin of his stomach with each thrust. 

Lance had no idea how long they went at it for, mind completely fogged over and only concerned with the pleasure he was feeling, and he whimpered as he felt Shiro’s large knot against his hole. There was no way it was going to fit. He just knew it. There was no _way_ it was going to fit. 

Shiro seemed to be having similar thoughts as he pulled Lance against him tighter than ever and fucked him even harder, desperately huffing against his neck as he tried to force it in. There was no way. There was absolutely no way. Tears streamed down Lance’s cheeks at the abuse to his hole, Shiro’s knot finally forcing it to give and slipping inside of him. It hurt. It hurt so much, but in the _best way_. Lance would be more than happy to stay like this for the rest of his life, cum drunk and fucked stupid, hanging off of this giant knot that was inside of him as Shiro released floods of cum into him. Lance was going to be stretched so wide, his hole was going to be positively gaping. His stomach was going to be stretched full to bursting point, he was going to look as if he really was pregnant with Shiro’s pups at this rate, but really it would just be gallons of his cum inside of him. It really did feel like gallons, too. 

Shiro slumped against him when he was finished, dead weight flattening Lance against the bed with a yelp. After a few minutes of squirming and desperate shoving, he managed to get Shiro onto his side so that he could breathe again, whining a little in pain as his knot tugged harshly on his rim. Lance was never going to recover from this. 

His knot took forever to deflate, and they both managed to fall asleep and wake up with it still firmly nestled inside of him. In Lance’s sleepy fucked out state he really didn’t mind if it never went down. Finally though, it did, and Lance managed to grab a bigger plug from his box of toys before too much cum started to gush out of him and he rolled onto his back, resting a hand on his stomach. He was too tired to open his eyes again to look but he could feel enough. Fuck. _Fuck_. Shiro fell immediately back asleep, and Lance buried a hand in his cum stained fur, slowly stroking through it before falling asleep, too. 

Lance awoke next to human Shiro curled around him again once more. Lance carefully sat up, taking a long drink of water. His entire body hurt everywhere. No doubt Shiro’s did too. As much as part of him wanted this to last forever, he didn’t know how much more of it he could take. He wanted to pass out for a week. 

It was dark again outside and so Lance stood up, padding into the kitchen. He didn’t bother with putting anything on, just went about sorting them something to eat. His stomach was round and full and his cock soft between his legs, nipples puffy from rubbing against the sheets so much. He had bite marks and scratch marks all over his skin and he felt absolutely wrecked. But he knew that they both needed to eat something. Lance didn’t have the energy for much, so just went about making them some sandwiches, just about finishing them by the time he heard footsteps in the doorway. 

“Hey there,” Lance said, turning around to look at Shiro, watching the way his eyes flicked over his body a good few times before settling on his face.

“Hey,” Shiro said, sounding exhausted. “Making food?”

“Uh huh, figured you’d be hungry,” he said. 

“Starving,” Shiro said, walking over to him as Lance turned back to the counter. 

He pressed his body against Lance’s, sliding his hands around to rest on his stomach and lightly rubbed his half hard cock over Lance’s ass.

“You look so good like this,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Lance’s shoulder. 

“Like what?”

“ _Mine_ ,” he said in a soft growl. “Fuck, you look so good. Look like you’re full of my pups, covered in my marks. Look like you’re my _mate_.”

Lance groaned softly, gripping the counter top as Shiro continued to rub his cock against him. 

“Yeah?” Lance asked breathlessly, gasping softly as he felt Shiro tugging on the plug. 

“Yeah,” he moaned. “So fucking hot, Lance, makes me want you so bad.”

“Take me, then,” Lance moaned, pressing back against him. “Please.”

“You’re a whore,” Shiro murmured against his ear as he pulled the plug out and slipped his cock inside instead. “You’d happily stay like this forever, wouldn’t you? Stay as my little fuck toy?”

Lance moaned and nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Fuck, yeah you would,” Shiro groaned, rocking into him. “You make such a good little fuck toy, so fuckin’ perfect for me. You’re such a good little breeding bitch.”

Lance groaned, letting his head fall forward as he rocked his hips back to meet Shiro’s thrusts. He was right. Shiro was in rut, but Lance wasn’t. Shiro had an excuse for wanting to fuck him so hard and deep and rough so many times consecutively. Lance just… wanted it. Lance was just a fucking little whore that wanted to be used and played with, wanted to be hanging off of this cock with loads upon loads of cum buried deep inside of him. 

“You’re so perfect, Lance,” Shiro murmured against his ear as he fucked into him harder and harder until the sound of their skin slapping and Lance’s punched out gasps was revertibrating off of the walls. 

Lance came in no time, cum spurting all over the kitchen cupboards, and Shiro growled, gripping his hips tightly as he bounced him on his cock. There was no knot this time, which honestly Lance was grateful for, just a long deep thrust as Shiro buried himself inside of Lance’s hole, huffing out a grunt against his neck as he came, spilling yet more cum into him. Lance didn’t know how his balls hadn’t been emptied by this point. 

“I think it’s going off now,” Shiro murmured as he pulled out and put the plug back in, still resting against him and leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh,” Shiro nodded. “Think so.”

“Take this back to bed,” Lance said, handing him the tray of food. “I just have to make a few business calls.”

Shiro did as he was told and Lance headed into his office, cancelling all of his appointments for the next few days. He may well have to cancel them right into the week as well, just to give himself time to recover, but he could address that later. As long as he had the next few days free to just lay in bed, then that was okay. 

Lance joined him in bed a little while later and they ate together, snuggling up and laying back down. They were both beyond exhausted at this point, and Lance jerked Shiro off once before they slept. They didn’t fuck, because honestly neither of them had the energy, but a handjob was enough for Shiro in his sleepy state, and he passed out not long after. 

***

“I feel like my dick’s gonna fall off,” was what Lance woke up to the next morning, as Shiro whined softly. 

Lance snorted, reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s hard cock. “It’ll be over soon,” he said. “Think you can manage with a handjob?” Shiro made a non committal sound. “Please?” Lance asked. “Everything hurts.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, turning onto his back as Lance started to jerk him off in long deliberate strokes. 

It didn’t take him long to cum, Shiro having gotten very pent up overnight, but he came with a long loud groan, white streaks of cum painting his chest, which Lance wasted no time with eagerly lapping up. Shiro groaned, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair, and when Lance was finished he laid his head down on Shiro’s chest, still having no energy despite having had a night’s worth of sleep. 

“Is this gonna happen again?” he asked after a while. 

“Not as bad,” Lance said. “Wolves do have ruts, but if you ride it out in your wolf form then it should be easier to manage and go quicker.”

“Yeah, but that’s gonna be harder on you,” Shiro snorted and Lance looked up at him. 

“You wanna… spend your ruts with me?” he asked in surprise. 

“Uh,” Shiro said quickly. “Sorry, that was- I shouldn’t have assumed- I- I just meant-”

Lance laughed, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Lance said sleepily. “I’ll just need… a lot of prep, you as a wolf… holy shit, you were big.”

“You enjoyed it,” Shiro said with a smug smile and Lance bit his stomach.

“Maybe,” he retorted, huffing a little. 

Shiro was good for a few hours after that, cock hardening a few more times, but he simply batted Lance’s hand away, waiting for it to go off, which it did, eventually. They didn’t end up having sex for the majority of the day, Shiro eventually suggesting that they go and shower. 

“You must be getting pretty uncomfortable like that,” he said, eyeing Lance’s stomach and Lance shrugged. 

“Kinda,” he said. “Kinda like it, though,” he added, biting his lip. 

“Good, me too,” Shiro said, lip quirking. “You look crazy hot like it.”

“You gonna carry me to the shower, big guy?” Lance asked, holding his arms. “Seeing as you knocked me up,” he teased. 

“You can’t actually- right?” Shiro asked as he scooped Lance up and Lance snorted. 

“Of course not. Now, if I was a wolf, that would be a different story. But I’m not, so you’re not gonna be a father yet, don’t worry.”

Shiro nodded and took him into the bathroom, setting him down and letting Lance set the shower to how he wanted it. They stood under the hot stream together for a few moments, before getting the soap and lathering it over their skin. Lance slipped the plug out and Shiro hooked one of his thighs over his waist as cum immediately started to pour out of him. He slipped his fingers inside, carefully helping it all out and cleaning him up inside, letting Lance lean against him, eyes closed as he let out soft shaky breaths. 

“There,” Shiro said gently. “All done.”

“Thanks,” Lance mumbled. 

“Are you up for one more round?” he murmured and Lance looked at him sceptically. 

“I thought you said it was over?”

“It is,” he said bashfully. “I just uh, I really want you.”

“One,” Lance said. How could he say no? He didn’t want to. 

He let Shiro back him up against the shower wall, hooking both of his legs over his hips this time and lifting him against it, working a hand over his cock a few times and sliding into him with ease, both of them moaning in unison. 

“Let me kiss you,” Shiro murmured, and Lance obliged, tipping his head down to press their lips together. 

Shiro kissed him hungrily as he thrust into him, trying to be gentle, which Lance appreciated. His body was definitely going to regret going for another round, he could tell, but he wanted it _so bad_ , just wanted all of Shiro so bad, he couldn’t say no. Soon the sound of the slaps of their skin was louder than the hiss of the shower, and their groans muffled by each other’s tongues and lips as they messily kissed. 

Lance was clinging to Shiro’s back, fingernails digging harshly into his skin with each thrust, heels digging into the small of Shiro’s back in an attempt to draw him in deeper. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad. As much as he wanted to ask for Shiro’s knot, he knew that Shiro was all knotted out, now, and Lance’s body couldn’t take it, even if he wasn’t, so he satisfied himself with clenching around Shiro’s cock, listening to his needy groans and whines as he snapped his hips. 

It got a little rougher as they approached their orgasms, Shiro managing to snake a hand between them to jerk Lance off, and he came in a few moments, spilling over Shiro’s chest, head knocking back against the wall as he moaned. Shiro came a moment later, pulling Lance down over his cock as he came, cum coating his walls. Neither of them moved for a few moments, simply panting and clinging to one another as the hot water sprayed over them. 

Shiro finally slipped his cock free and cleaned the cum out of him, and they finished up, washing their hair and getting out of the shower. They dried off and Shiro carried Lance to his own room this time, seeing how destroyed the sheets were by now in Shiro’s, setting him down into the plush bed. 

Lance sank down into it with a heavy sigh, eyes already slipping closed as he reached out for Shiro to come in after him. Shiro crawled into bed too and curled his body around Lance’s, the sheets fresh and cool against their newly clean and dry skin, and they were both out like a light almost immediately. Lance was glad that he’d cancelled those appointments, because he had a feeling that neither of them were going to be leaving this bed any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. 
> 
> well uh, id love to know if u liked it


End file.
